


Stockings Are Shiro's Favorite

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Christmas Stockings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Smut, Stockings, Thighs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Shiro opens his present.





	Stockings Are Shiro's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> ooowee i sure do love shiro

When Shiro was a kid, his parents always made him go through his stocking before he could even touch his presents under the tree.  


  


So, of course, he flew right through the stocking, the need to rip the bows and wrapping paper off of the gifts making his fingers itch.  


  


As an adult, though, Shiro didn't mind the stockings as much. Of course, that's mostly because these stockings were hugging your thighs in an absolutely delicious way.  


  


And that little bow on your panties was taunting him; he wanted to rip that foresaken peice of fabric from your person and eat you up like the treat you were.  


  


He smooths his hands up your legs, pausing and massaging his thumbs over where your thigh-highs met the skin of your thighs.  


  


He hums pressing a kiss to each thigh before slipping his fingers up and beneath the waistband of your panties.  


  


"Shiro," you whine, arching your back off the bed when he nipped at your thighs. He grins, moving up and snapping your panties against your skin.  


  


You whimper, senses overloading when he pressed his right hand flat against your tummy. The cold metal makes you jump and his jaw tightens. He begins lifting his hand but you pushed your hand over his, pressing it back against your stomach.  


  


"Shiro, I love every single part of your body, extra additions and all," you whisper, your other hand cupping his face. He closes his eyes, searching for the right words; words that wouldn't ruin the mood.  


  


His eyes open and he huffs in surprise when you wrap your leg around his torso, flipping your bodies. You slide down his chest, settling against his thighs.  


  


"Shiro," you laugh, turning his head to look at you. "Stop thinking."  


  


He groans his response when you press against the straining tent in his pants.  


  
"Stop stressing," you hum, smoothing your hands over his chest. Your fingers trace his scars and imperfections. He watches your every move, waiting for digust to flash in your eyes.

It never does. It never would.

"Come on," you lean down, licking and biting his neck and chest. "Aren't you gonna open your present, Takashi?"

He huffs a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan and flips you over. You grin, sighing and leaning your head back when his fingers hook beneath the waistband of your panties.

He exhales slowly, peeling your panties off and pulling them down your legs slowly.

He groans quietly, pressing open mouthed kisses to your thighs.

Before you could even think of begging, he was diving in - eating you up like he was dying and you were his last meal.

He moves slow, savoring you, tasting you. It's hot and messy and amazing. The sounds you made were deafening in his ears. He loves them.

He wraps his right hand around one of your thighs, pressing his open palm to your stomach. Using his other hand, he pushes a finger into you, grinning when you moaned, pushing down against him.

He pushes another finger in beside the first one, closing his lips around your clit as he curls his fingers upwards. You gasp, hands flying down to his hair.

His fingers move with haste, bringing you to edge so many timea.

His tongue flattens against your clit and you groan, lifting your hips to grind against his mouth. He chuckles, letting you move against him. You move against his fingers, grinding his tongue against your clit.

Your breath comes in fast puffs while you chased your orgasm. Shiro hums, closing his lips around your clit again and sucking and you're cumming on his tongue with a scream of his name.

He chuckles, watching you catch your breath. You take his face in your hands and pull his body up over yours.

He exhales against your lips, and you grin, eyes opening in a haze. The kiss is soft, but in the moment it feels lewd.

When you pull away, you're on top of him. You don't remember being rolled over, but you don't really care either.

He huffs, leaning back and watching you sink down on him. You both moan as you dip down onto him slowly.

You stay pressed against him, grinding over him. It's more for your benefit than his, but it has him moaning with you anyways.

He thrusts his hips up and you begin moving with him. His fingers grip your hips and you yelp in surprise when he moves to go knees, fucking into you.

For a second, you think you're gonna fall, but his hands grip you so tight and the thought melts away.

Your hands are in his shoulders, and you let him use you. He groans, setting you on your back. Never separating from you, he continues. You scream, your slick gushing over his thighs. He grunts, hips faltering.

You're shaking underneath him, tears running down your cheeks at the intensity after your orgasm.

His thighs shake when he pushes into you a few more times before he whimpering into your shoulder. He emptied himself into you, grinding against you to prolong the feelings.

You hum, laughing when he turns his head and grins up at you.

"Merry Christmas, Shiro," you kiss him, pushing his sweat-slicked hair from his forehead.


End file.
